gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Affige Angelegenheit
Affige Angelegenheit ist eine Mission in Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge Zwischensequenz 1: am Ufer (Franklin und Michael stehen vor dem Steg am Ufer) *'Michael De Santa:' Scheiße, ich hab absolut nichts gehört. *'Franklin Clinton:' Kacke, das ist echt beschissen, Mann. (Trevor stößt dazu) *'Trevor Philips:' Was geht ab, Ladys? *'Michael:' Hallo, Trevor. Warum so spät dran? *'Trevor:' Geschäfte, Michael. Geschäfte. Okay? Ich bin Vorstandsvorsitzender einer großen, internationalen Firma. Das ist ’ne Menge Arbeit. Davon verstehst du natürlich nichts, als Gentleman, der das Leben genießt. Weißt du, Franklin, wenn es eins gibt, was du von uns lernen kannst, dann... *'Michael:' Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, dann können sie dich nicht braten. *'Trevor:' Wenn du was erledigt haben willst, wende dich an den Fleißigen. Dieser (zeigt auf Michael) reiche Arsch ist total nutzlos. *'Franklin Clinton:' Wa–Wa–Warte mal, Mann. Könnt ihr alle bitte mit der Scheiße aufhören? *'Trevor:' Oh, seht mal. Jungs, die Bullen sind da. (Steve Haines und Dave Norton tauchen auf) *'Steve Haines:' Hey. Wo sind die anderen drei? *'Michael:' Welche anderen drei? *'Haines:' Wir haben doch gesagt, es sollten sechs Leute sein. Das ist ein Job für sechs. *'Michael:' Nein, habt ihr nicht. *'Haines:' Dave hat es dir gesagt. *'Michael:' Nein, hat Dave nicht. *'Dave Norton:' Du hast doch gesagt, dass du es ihm sagst. *'Haines:' Scheiße, das ist gelogen. Ich mach keine Fehler. *'Michael:' Okay, super. Dann sind wir raus. Scheiß drauf, verschwinden wir. (sie wollen gehen) *'Haines:' Nee, nee, nee. Ihr drei könnt es auch allein durchziehen. *'Michael:' Und dabei draufgehen? Fick dich! Macht eure Drecksarbeit allein! *'Haines:' Hey, ich mach meine Drecksarbeit jeden Tag! Ich schütze die Gesellschaft vor Abschaum wie dir! *'Franklin:' Und du machst einen wirklich tollen Job. (klatscht ironisch) *'Trevor:' Hey. Ihr wollt, dass der Job erledigt wird? Dann kommt mit uns. (er weist aufs Meer und geht los) *'Trevor:' Kommt schon, Mr. Freizeitanzug und Mr. Depressiver Buchhalter! Retten wir Amerika! *'Franklin:' Scheiße, und vor wem retten wir es dieses Mal? *'Haines:' Das ist ’ne ernste Sache. Meinen Quellen zufolge gibt es eine Verschwörung in der Auslandsabteilung, ihr wisst schon, in der „Agency“. Und sie nutzen die Fabrik, um ein gefährliches Nervengift zu produzieren. *'Trevor' (lacht):' Schwachsinn! *'Haines: Ja, und das wollen sie, in ihrem absoluten Irrsinn, an Terroristen weitergeben, damit sie es in einer Großstadt freisetzen, sodass sie weiterhin Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Nichts erhöht die Finanzierung der Terrorbekämpfung mehr als erfolgreiche Terroranschläge. (lacht) *'Trevor:' Also... also... okay, mal sehen, ob ich das verstanden habe... *'Haines:' Nein, nein, nein. Nein. Das ist es ja gerade, das kann man gar nicht richtig verstehen. Also, ziehen wir das durch! Ihr zwei... (er weist auf Franklin und Trevor) *'Haines:' ...organisiert die Flucht. Verpisst euch und stellt was auf die Beine. Michael! Du kommst mit uns! (er geht) *'Haines:' Was für eine Größe hast du bei Flossen? Unterwegs zur Anlage (in Taucheranzügen besteigen Haines, Michael und Dave Norton ein Boot) *'Haines:' Agent Norton. Ist ’ne Weile her, dass du im Außendienst tätig warst. Den Anblick von dir in diesem Neoprenanzug heben wir uns für unsere schlimmsten Feinde auf. *'Norton:' Halt die Klappe, ich komm schon klar. *'Haines' (zu Michael):' Und du... Rein da ''(in das Boot). Du fährst. (sie fahren los) *'''Norton: Fahr die Küste runter. Die Einrichtung ist ein paar Kilometer südlich von hier. *'Michael:' Hör mir zu, Steve. Heute keine Witze, verstanden? Keine beschissenen Klischees. Wir kämpfen heute für die Freiheit aller Bürger. *'Haines:' Erzähl du mir nichts über Patriotismus. Du lebst schon viel zu lange außerhalb des Systems. Soziale Verantwortung ist ein Witz für dich. *'Michael:' Vielleicht hab ich ’ne Chance auf Wiedergutmachung, wobei ich dann sterben werde, oder? Der ganze Schwachsinn. *'Norton:' Niemand stirbt unter meinem Kommando. Nicht mal der ausgebrannte Bankräuber mit Wutproblemen und ohne jede Perspektive. Der Tauchgang *'Norton:' Das ist die Bucht. Wir kommen durch den Ablauftunnel rein. *'Haines:' Auf geht’s. (sie springen ins Wasser) *'Norton:' Es wird ein Gitter vor der Öffnung sein. Townley, du hast den Schneidbrenner. Wenn wir die Öffnung erreichen, musst du das Gitter entfernen. *'Michael:' Verstanden. (beim Gitter) *'Michael:' Okay. Ich bearbeite das Gitter mit dem Wasserstoff-Sauerstoff-Schneidbrenner. *'Haines:' Das Ding brennt mit über 3.500 Grad. *'Michael:' Ja, danke für die Nachhilfestunde. Kann ich das für meinen nächsten Tresorraum behalten? *'Haines:' Das Gas wird nicht ewig reichen, überleg dir also, wo du die Schnitte ansetzt. *'Michael:' Hast du sonst noch irgendwelches Kleingedruckte aus dem Handbuch für mich? *'Haines:' Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht gern ein paar Infos zu der Ausrüstung, die wir mit deinem sauer verdienten Geld gekauft haben. *'Michael:' Ah, ich dachte, das würdet ihr für Unmengen von Windjacken ausgeben... Oh, und vielleicht für ein paar Nippelklemmen. *'Haines:' Hast du genug Gas, um das zu schaffen, Bandito? (Michael löst das Gitter) *'Michael:' Das war’s. *'Haines:' Okay. Schwimmen wir den Tunnel runter, dann kommen wir in die Anlage. *'Michael:' Bist du sicher, dass das Ding dorthin führt, wo es hinführen soll? *'Haines:' Die Infos sind verlässlich. Es sind noch hundert Meter. *'Michael:' Ah, fühlt sich an, als würde ich der Freudenstatue eine Darmspiegelung verpassen. *'Haines:' Ist was anderes, als Trevor Philips den ganzen Tag in den Arsch zu kriechen. *'Norton:' Spürt ihr das? Das Wasser wird wärmer. *'Michael:' Hast du dir in die Hosen gemacht, Davey? *'Haines:' Das ist ein Tunnel für Kühlwasser. Ist doch klar, dass er wärmer wird. Hier hat niemand gepinkelt. *'Michael:' Zufällig weiß ich sicher, dass das nicht stimmt. *'Haines:' Das Problem bei diesem Job ist, dass ich nur die Kriminellen kennenlerne, die blöd genug sind, sich schnappen zu lassen. *'Michael:' Nur wurde ich nicht geschnappt. Dank dran, ich habe mich gestellt. *'Norton:' Da hat er recht. *'Haines:' Das macht ihn nur noch blöder. *'Norton:' Letzte Turbine. Wir haben’s fast geschafft. Da ist die Wasseroberfläche. Wir sind im Gebäude. miniatur|Durch diese Tür gelangen sie in das Gebäude *'Haines:' Los, steig die Leiter rauf. (wenn Michael stehen oder hängenbleibt) *'Haines:' Du kannst hier nicht anhalten, Townley. (sie steigen aus dem Wasser) *'Haines:' Wie läuft’s? Hm? Sind wir bereit? Ich wurde bereit geboren. *'Michael:' Komm schon, Dave. Wie lautet der Plan? *'Haines:' Hey. Hey, hey. Jetzt machen wir das Toxin ausfindig und verschwinden. *'Norton:' So ist es. *'Michael:' Super... Nach dir. *'Haines:' Bankräuber, stell deinen Phaser auf Betäubung. Dave, du bist vorne. Ich führe von hinten. (sie treffen auf Forscher) *'Norton:' An die Wand! Schnell! *'Forscher:' Hey! Hey! Hey! *'Norton:' Zeit, dass der Typ schlafen geht, Michael. (Michael schlägt den Forscher k.o. Gleich danach treffen sie auf einen Wachmann) *'Norton:' Du! Spiel nicht den Helden! Runter mit der Waffe. *'Wachmann:' Ich will eure Ausweise sehen. (er hält die Hände hoch) *'Haines:' Michael, warum hat der Typ keinen epileptischen Anfall? Mach schon. (Michael schlägt den Wachmann nieder) *'Haines:' Okay. Jetzt geht’s zum Aufzug. *'Michael:' Und, wie sieht so ein Neurotoxin aus? *'Haines:' Du kriegst nur die für dich nötigen Informationen, Bankräuber, also halt’s Maul. Der Aufzug kommt! Da ist jemand drin. Aufgepasst! (ein Forscher steht im Aufzug) *'Haines:' Raus! Raus! Raus! *'Norton:' Ganz langsam. (er wirft den Forscher zu Boden) *'Forscher:' Bitte nicht! *'Haines:' Bist du zugangsberechtigt? Dann her mit der Karte! *'Forscher:' Bitte, tut mir nichts! *'Haines:' Gib deine Zugangskarte her! (der Forscher lässt sie fallen) *'Haines' (zu Michael):' Hol die Karte. ''(Michael setzt den Forscher mit der Elektroschockpistole außer Gefecht) *'''Haines: In Ordnung. Los. (sie besteigen den Fahrstuhl) *'Haines:' Was hältst du von der Sache? Ich fühl mich echt gut. *'Michael:' Ja, jetzt müsste nur noch dein Kamerateam hier sein. (die Fahrstuhltür öffnet sich) *'Haines:' Augen rechts. Behalt alles im Blick. *'Norton:' Sauber! Gehen wir. *'Haines:' Siehst du die Laborheinis? Ich will nicht, dass sie Schwierigkeiten machen. (Michael betäubt sie) *'Haines:' Die sind erledigt. Gehen wir. Der Gang biegt nach links ab. Bleib an der Wand. Es müsste gleich ein Sicherheitsteam hier durchkommen. Da kommt das Team. Entscheide, was wir machen. (wenn Michael sie mit Kugeln beschießt) *'Haines:' Bankräuber! Ich hab die scharfe Munition noch nicht freigegeben. Sie sind weg. Wir haben etwas Zeit. (bei einer abgeriegelten Tür) *'Haines:' Du hast die Zugangskarte. Zieh sie durch. (die Tür öffnet sich) *'Haines:' Da ist eine Laborratte bei dem Gift. Auf geht’s. *'Norton' (zum Forscher):' Lass uns rein! *'Forscher: Wer seid ihr Typen? *'Norton:' Die Tür kann nur von innen geöffnet werden. Halt. Wir haben Gesellschaft. *'Haines:' Ich mach das. (ein Forscher kommt anspaziert) *'Haines:' Du da. Hände hoch! (er hebt die Hände) *'Haines:' Zurück! Und halt! Wir haben eine Geisel. *'Norton' (zum Forscher):' Willst du sehen, wie sein Riesenhirn auf die Glasscheibe spritzt? Mach auf! ''(der Forscher öffnet die Tür) *'''Haines: Hey Ersatztyp, du bist entbehrlich. Hol du das Nervengift. (zum herauskommenden Forscher) Da rüber! Sofort! (Michael steht vor der Substanz) *'Michael:' Das macht mich... zum gefährlichsten Mann des Landes. Ich bin aber auch der, der sich am meisten vor Angst in die Hose scheißt. Oh Mann, vielen Dank, liebe Regierung. (er holt den Kolben aus dem Glas) *'Norton:' Diese Wissenschaftler haben für heute genug gearbeitet. Schick sie schlafen. (Michael elektrisiert sie) *'Haines:' Verflucht, wir müssen das Nervengift irgendwie kühlen./Das Gift ist flüchtig. Wir müssen es in einen Kühler packen. *'Durchsage:' Alarm! Alarm! Eindringlinge!/Achtung! Eindringlinge auf dem Gelände! Eindringlinge auf dem Gelände! *'Haines:' Hast du die richtige Waffe? Die Sache wird haarig./Es wird heftig hier. Nimm ’ne richtige Wumme mit. (zwei Wachmänner erscheinen) *'Norton:' Wachen! Da! oder *'Haines:' Männer der Agency! Gehen wir weiter. Da durch. (Michael erschießt sie) *'Michael:' Du hast dir den falschen Job ausgesucht./Hey, du arbeitest für die falsche Abteilung der Regierung. (zu den Wachleuten) Tut mir leid, wir müssen weg. *'Haines:' Hock da nicht rum. Bring es zu ihnen. (die nächste Horde Sicherheitsleute tanzt an) *'Norton:' Ich will nicht warten, bis Michael einen Treffer ins Reagenzglas kassiert. *'Michael' (zu den Wachmännern):' Wenn du mich an der falschen Stelle triffst, sind wir alle am Arsch./Nicht schießen. Ich habe Nervengift dabei. Ich will hier genauso wenig sein. *'Norton: Verschwinden wir von hier. *'Haines:' Weiter! Denk nicht drüber nach! *'Norton:' Können wir weiter? *'Haines:' Noch eine Wache. Armes Schwein. Schalt sie aus. Die Mission darf nicht scheitern. (sie töten alle) *'Norton:' Komm schon, weiter. *'Haines:' Links. Wir müssen verschwunden sein, bevor der ganze Laden abgeriegelt wird./Da vorne links. Weiter zum Ausgang. *'Norton:' Der Gang biegt nach links ab./Da lang und dann nach links. (weitere Wachen kommen, die sie erschießen) *'Norton:' Echt ein übles Geschäft. *'Haines:' Weiter, los! *'Norton:' Jeder denkt, er gehört zu den Guten. Schützt die Fracht. (weitere Tote folgen) *'Norton:' Los. Gehen wir weiter, Leute. Zwei Wachen. Mach schon! Verschwinden wir! *'Haines:' Los, komm! Bleib an der Tür. *'Norton:' Können wir gehen? (sie passieren Käfige mit Affen darin) *'Haines:' Haltet die Klappe, Affen. Wir sind die Guten. Weg von der Tür. Wir haben’s fast. Schaffen wir das Zeug in den Kühlschrank. *'Norton:' Es wurde sicher ein Notsignal gesendet. Rechnet mit Verstärkung. *'Michael:' Die Armee? Super. (sie treffen auf viele Wachen) *'Haines:' Entweder sie oder ein paar Millionen Zivilisten. Mike, nicht trödeln. Wir müssen da durch. Mach hin. *'Norton:' Wir können nicht warten. (als alle tot sind) *'Norton:' Schaff das Gift in die Kühlanlage. Sie ist in dem Behälter. Mach schon! *'Haines:' Auf geht’s. Kühl das Zeug, bevor es abläuft. *'Michael:' Okay. Langsam. Nur die Ruhe, M. Gerade hab ich mich dran gewöhnt, die Apokalypse in der Tasche zu haben. (er steckt das Gas in die Kühlvorrichtung) *'Michael:' Das wär erledigt. *'Norton:' Philips ist auf dem Weg. *'Haines:' Gut. Macht das Ding bereit für den Transport. *'Trevor' (über Funk):' Ich bin nur noch ein paar Kilometer entfernt. Ist das Paket bereit? *'Michael: Das Paket ist bereit. Komm hier rüber, Mann. *'Trevor:' Ich glaub’s nicht, dass sie die Beute aus dem Paleto-Job für diesen Heli verpulvert haben. Das ist ein fliegender Kran. *'Michael:' Und wir brauchen einen fliegenden Kran. (Trevor nähert sich dem Container) *'Haines:' Der Behälter! Komm jetzt runter. *'Norton:' Immer langsam! Du musst das Teil richtig ausrichten. Langsam. Langsam. *'Haines:' Wir haben das Zeitfenster verpasst! Ein Notfallteam der Agency ist schon im Gebäude! *'Michael:' Es ist nie zu spät! Wir legen los! Auf jetzt! *'Haines:' Das ist zu riskant, Bandito! Wenn der Vogel abstürzt, nimmt er die halbe Westküste mit! *'Michael:' Weißt du was? Wenn du genug Ausreden ausgespuckt hast, wie wär’s, wenn uns dann mal ’ne Lösung einfiele? *'Haines:' Okay! Okay! Ist ja gut, dann mach. Ich bleib hier und geb dir Deckung! *'Michael:' Was soll’s. Ist mir recht. *'Norton:' Und die Leichen? *'Haines:' Ich hab Glück, dass ich keine bin! *'Michael:' Los jetzt. *'Norton:' Gehen wir! (die beiden besteigen den Hubschrauber, Haines schießt sich selbst mit Absicht eine Kugel ins Bein, darauf tauchen drei bewaffnete IAA-Agenten auf. Haines hält sofort seine Marke hoch) miniatur *'Haines:' FIB! Special Agent! Ich hab die Sache hier im Griff! *'Edward T. Fortune:' Nehmen Sie diesen Mann fest! *'Haines:' Verflucht! Ich sollte Sie festnehmen! Ich hab gerade ’ne Kugel für mein Land kassiert! (im Hubschrauber) *'Michael:' Zeit, zu verschwinden! Bring uns nach oben! *'Trevor:' Was war da unten los? Wo ist Agent Haines? Sag nicht, dass wir Verluste hatten. *'Michael:' Nur selbstverschuldete. Der Typ hat sich angeschossen, damit er als Doppelagent durchgeht. *'Trevor:' Vielleicht befragen sie ihn mit ’ner 30 Zentimeter langen Alutaschenlampe. *'Norton:' Haines hat den einfachen Ausweg gewählt. Wir müssen jetzt dem Einsatzteam der Agency entkommen. *'Trevor:' Ich glaub eher, dass Franklin den einfachen Ausweg hat. Der hockt im Hangar und legt die Füße hoch. *'Michael:' Hör zu, schaff uns einfach zum Flughafen, damit wir diese Scheiße hier beenden können. *'Norton:' Sobald wir am Boden sind, übernehme ich das Nervengift. Mr. Philips, ich nehme an, die Entsorgung des Helis ist kein Problem? *'Trevor:' Ich hab wichtigere Dinge, über die ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen muss, als diesen blöden Heli. Sachen, die echt was bedeuten. Nicht erfundene Kriege gegen erfundene Gegner. Herzensangelegenheiten. *'Norton:' Verarscht er mich gerade? *'Michael:' Wahrscheinlich nicht. (sie fliegen am Lkw vorbei) *'Michael:' Scheiße! (Trevor kollidiert mit etwas) *'Michael:' Du bringst uns verfickt noch mal um, T! Trevor! Lass die Scheiße, T! (Trevor lädt den Hubschrauber ab) *'Michael:' Hey, Frank. *'Franklin:' Was gibt’s, Mann? Diese chemische Waffe ist da drin, ja? *'Michael:' Wenn’s überhaupt ’ne chemische Waffe ist. Mann, vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur Rasierschaum. Übrigens, nächstes Mal darfst du dich nass machen. Aber es wird doch kein nächstes Mal geben, Davey, oder? Es gibt nie ein nächstes Mal. *'Norton:' Ich werd mein Bestes für dich tun. Ich versuch’s zumindest. *'Michael:' Ja, vielleicht haben wir dieses Mal ja Glück. Vielleicht knickt Steve dieses Mal bei den verschärften Verhörmethoden ein. *'Norton:' Ihn verhören, bist du bescheuert? Die hängen ihm wahrscheinlich gerade ’nen Orden an die Brust. (er geht) *'Michael:' Hey Davey, deine Jungs bei der Agency sind dir auf den Schlichen, weißt du nicht mehr? Was? Du und Stevey. *'Norton:' Versucht einfach, die Köpfe unten zu behalten. *'Michael' (für Norton nicht hörbar):' Penner. ''(sie gehen in den Hangar, Michael schaut auf sein Handy) *'''Michael: Wer ist das? Oh! Scheiße, ja! *'Franklin:' Was geht ab, Mann? *'Michael:' Meine Tage in der Wildnis sind vorbei. Lester. Er hat die Sache mit diesem bekloppten mexikanischen Wichser geregelt. Hat ihm das Artefakt gegeben. Solange Trevor sich um die Frau kümmert, müsste alles in Ordnung sein. *'Franklin:' Und was ist mit ihm, Mann? *'Trevor:' Er soll sich ficken. Er mag die Wüste. Außerdem, wenn wir ein großes Ding durchziehen, müssen wir ohnehin alle getrennte Wege gehen. Mann, ich kann’s kaum erwarten, wieder in dieses Filmstudio zu kommen. *'Franklin:' Okay, in Ordnung, Mann. Scheiße, wir reden dann später, okay? *'Michael:' Was für eine beschissene Show. Pass auf, du könntest diese Wüste nehmen und sie dir in den Arsch schieben. Mein Leben mag nur aus Schmerz bestehen, aber ab jetzt wird es kühler, bequemer, klimatisierter Schmerz sein. Bleib locker. (Schalte zu Trevor, der Patricia Madrazo in einem Auto unterwegs ist) *'Patricia Madrazo:' Ich hatte eine wunderbare Zeit, Trevor, aber wir wissen beide, dass ich meinem Mann ein Versprechen gegeben habe. *'Trevor' (weint):' Ich weiß. *'Patricia: Da ist großer Schmerz in dir, aber du bist ein schöner Mann... *'Trevor:' Ich war noch nie so glücklich und so traurig in meinem Leben. *'Patricia:' Wie du redest, einfach wundervoll. *'Trevor:' Aus... aus irgendeinem... Grund verlassen mich alle Menschen, die ich liebe. *'Patricia:' Ich verlasse dich nicht, ich gehe nach Hause. *'Trevor' (wütend):' Wenn er Sie schlecht behandelt... *'Patricia: Ich weiß. Ich weiß. (vor Martin Madrazos Villa: Trevor will aussteigen) *'Patricia:' Nein. Bleib hier. (sie steigt aus, stellt sich noch einmal vor das Seitenfenster und sieht hindurch. Während sie sich entfernt, stellt sich Trevor auf den Sitz seines Wagens. Man sieht Martin Madrazo kommen) *'Trevor' (brüllt):' Ich hoffe, du behandelst sie gut, Mann! *'Martin Madrazo: Das werde ich, Amigo! (Madrazo hat das links Ohr verbunden und hält eine Rose in der Hand) *'Trevor:' Genau, sonst... das andere Ohr! *'Madrazo:' Natürlich! So, wie ich das sehe, sind du und ich und Michael, s–sind wir jetzt Freunde. Gute Freunde. (Patricia geht an Madrazo vorbei, der ihr die Rose in die Hand drücken will, doch sie nimmt sie nicht an, sodass sie zu Boden fällt) *'Madrazo:' So gute Freunde, dass wir uns große Mühe geben werden, uns gegenseitig aus dem Weg zu gehen. *'Trevor:' Passt mir ganz großartig. *'Madrazo:' U–U–Und sag Michael danke für die Figur! Sie ist exquisit! *'Trevor:' Ja... klar, mach ich. (er setzt sich und fährt davon) Mission Nachdem Michael, Franklin und Trevor sich ausgelassen haben, stoßen Haines und Norton dazu. Auf Ihre übliche charmante Weise erklären sie die Mission: Es geht darum, einer der zahllosen korrupten Abteilungen der Regierung ein gefährliches Nervengift zu entwenden. Haines schickt Trevor und Franklin weg. Als Michael macht ihr euch mit Norton und Haines auf den Weg zur Kläranlage per Motorboot. Kurz davor haltet ihr an und taucht zum Eingang. Da dieser mit einem Gitter verschlossen ist, bekommt ihr einen HO-Schneidbrenner, mit dem Ihr das Gitter öffnet. Zielt dazu auf jeden roten Punkt, bis er grün wird. Achtung: Ihr habt nur begrenztes Gas. Durch die Kläranlage geht es dann die Leiter hoch in die Forschungsräume. Dort angekommen folgt ihr Haines und Norton und tasert alles, was euch in den Weg kommt. Dann nehmt ihr vorsichtig das Gift aus dem Kolben. Jetzt müsst ihr schnell zur Kühlanlage, weil das Gift flüchtig ist. Die Sache verschärft sich, als immer mehr Wachleute kommen. Angespornt von Haines’ aufrüttelnden Sprüchen gelangt ihr zur Anlage und kühlt das Gift. Haines schießt sich absichtlich selbst an, um als Doppelagent durchzukommen. Als Trevor bringt ihr den am Helikopter befestigten Kühltank zum McKenzie-Feldhangar. Das ist eine verletzliche Fracht, also seid vorsichtig. Habt ihr das Gift abgeliefert, ist es an der Zeit von Patricia Abschied zu nehmen und sie zu Madrazo zurückzubringen. Er begegnet euch mit einem Verband am Ohr und ausnahmsweise ziemlich kleinlaut. Nach der Zwischensequenz ist die Mission vorbei. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Schockierend – Betäube acht Gegner mit der Elektroschockpistole * Kopfschüsse – Erledige 15 Gegner mit Kopfschüssen * Präzision – Erreiche eine Trefferquote von mindestens 70 Prozent * Zeit – Schaffe es in maximal 13:30 Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn einer der drei Protagonisten verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, Dave Norton oder Steve Haines sterben oder wenn der Hubschrauber zerstört wird. Trivia *Das verbundene und vermutlich fehlende Ohr von Martin Madrazo ist eine Anspielung auf den Film „ “. Hommagen auf den Tarantino-Streifen finden sich auch in der Mission Die dritte Alternative. *Bei dieser Mission kann es zu einem plattformübergreifenden Bug kommen. Will man die Mission starten, erhält man die Info „Die Mission wurde abgebrochen, komme später wieder“. Um den Bug zu umgehen, kann man zu Franklin wechseln und sich von einem Taxi zur Annahmestelle bringen lassen. en:Monkey Business Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:FIB-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Michael De Santa Kategorie:Spielbar mit Trevor Philips Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen